Where It Is
by kiss-me-until-i-fall
Summary: Hermione is finally asked to the Yule Ball by Viktor, but also has her sights on another person, Cedric. Unexpected events, shocking surprises lie ahead for Ron, Harry and Hermione, but will the good times last and will she finally get what she wants. Cedric/Hermione. Rated M for lemons, language and humor.
1. The Selection

**This is my third story, i have become obsessed with Harry Potter, so i thought i'd write a fanfiction and shake it up a little, hope you like:)x**

* * *

**Harry, Hermione and Ron, return for their fourth year at Hogwarts. Upon arriving and seeing some new faces arriving now, all is revealed to be the Tri Wizard Tournament, The Beauxbaton Academy, and Drumstrang. Hermione takes an interest in a Drumstrang, she finds him to be less than casual. Cedric, the ladies man of Hogwarts takes a peculiar liking to Miss Granger, and she takes a liking to him. Set during the tri wizard tournament, CEDRIC DOES NOT DIE!. Hermione POV and Cedric POV. This begins the day of the 3 Tri Wizards selection.**

* * *

The day of the selection was here and fuck me, i was so nervous. I knew that neither of my boys would be chosen but i had a thing for Viktor Krum, so i was worried for him. He'd looked at me a few times and smiled and i got kind of nervous but he was really cute and i just kind of had a thing for him. I also noticed Cedric Diggory, ever since the world cup, he's been eyeing me, he was cute, but a big, big ladies man, not to mention 2 years older than me and in Hufflepuff house. At dinner we was all summoned to the Great Hall, it was set different, the tables were smaller and the Goblet of Fire was in the middle of the room with Dumbledore and Barty Crouch standing next to it, in great conversation. We all took our seats, Ron and Neville sitting on the windowsill. Dumbledore turned to all of us and shouted "Now the moment, you've all been waiting for, the champion selection" he used his hand to dim the lights and this was nerve racking and exciting, seeing who our champion was going to be. He walked up to the Goblet and placed both of his hands there before removing them and stepping back. About 1 second later, bright red flames appeared and a name shot out of it, Dumbledore took it in hands and looked at the name "The Drumstrang champion...Viktor Krum" the Drumstrangs cheered and Viktor stood up and made his short way to Dumbledore, shook his hand and went away, presumably to the room where we keep all our trophies. The Goblet then shot out a second name and it was Fleur Delacour is chosen and makes her way out of the hall. The last name is now to be revealed and the Goblet lights up and Dumbledore shouts "The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory" we all cheer for him and he makes his way to Dumbledore then off out of the room. Dumbledore spins around "Excellent, we now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory" he turns around a flies the cloth off "The Tri Wizard Cup" it's gleaming, with blue and silver, just there glowing, showing it's immense power, everybody is cheering but begins to notice the Goblet, ramping up and showing it's flames shooting around, Dumbledore walks towards it and it turns and very bright red and another name is shot out. We hear a faint name, then Dumbledore says it louder "Harry Potter" i gasp in surprise, this is barbaric, no way could it be Harry. Dumbledore screams "Harry Potter!" Harry sits down but i shove him up "Go on Harry, Harry for goodness sake" he stands up and i push him. He walks towards Dumbledore with everybody staring and giving him snide looks and comments; Dumbledore hands him the slip and he starts walking when people start shouting stuff "He's a cheat" and "He's not even seventeen yet". This cannot be happening, everybody races after him, after Dumbledore dismisses us back to our common rooms. I see the look on Ron's face, i can tell he's angry and thinking that Harry put his name in without telling us, but i know he'd never do that.

After about an hour, Harry walks into the Common Room but passes all of us and heads straight to his dormitory. Ron heads straight for him but i grab him "Ronald, leave him with his thoughts for now, we know Harry never did this" he scoffs "Yeah right, he's 'Harry Potter' of course he would want this, everybody's attention again, Hermione we know he did this, i just wish he'd told us, we are his best friends after all" i slap him several times "Yes, Harry would tell us, and he didn't so that means he didn't do it, it's got to be somebody who's out to get him, someone like Snape or the Drumstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff, just somebody who either wants him punished or...dead" Ron rubbed his shoulder "Less than likely, look i'm going to bed and having a word with Harry, so goodnight" i gritted my teeth, i really wanted to call him a fucking knob, but i bit my tongue and stomped to my room and found the girls asleep. I got changed out of my uniform and slipped on my battered t-shirt and shorts and sleep overtook me.

The next few day's leading up to the first task were hard for Harry, he had been interviewed by the bitch Rita Skeeter and twisted every word Harry had said and put them in the daily prophet. Also he had to deal with walking round school and seeing everyone with badges that said 'Potter Stinks', i'm worried why nobody has took them away and excluded the person that made them. Ronald wasn't talking to him, so he made me go talk to him. I walked down to the edge of the river with Ron and Ginny and Harry saw me and i said "Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that...Dean was told by Parvatti, Hagrid's looking for you" he raised his eyebrows and replied "Is that right, well..what?" i tried to say it again but said "Please don't make me say it again, Hagrid's looking for you" he looked back and forth and said "Well you can tell Ronald..." i shouted back at him "I'm not an owl" and stormed off with Ginny. Once i reached the castle i saw Cedric, who was looking at me smirking, i blushed and looked down and continued walking to library.

Two day's after was the first challenge. On the way down, Fred and George were shouting for everyone to make bets on who would win and i slapped them and called them fuckers. I didn't see Harry before he left so i decided to go to the tent. I whispered, until i felt the cloth move "Harry is that you?" he whispered back "Yeah" i took a breath "How are you feeling; okay?" he didn't reply, so i continued "The key is to concentrate, after that you just have to.." he replied "Battle a dragon" i couldn't take it, i flung myself inside and wrapped my arms around him until i heard a camera click and saw Rita walking in "Young love, how...stirring" the magic quill wrote it down and she continued "If everything goes unfortunately today.. you two may even make the front page", i went to protest but Viktor butt in "You have no business being here, this tent is for champions and friends" she turned around and looked at him "No matter, we er got what we wanted" the camera flashed again and then Dumbledore and others came in; SHIT. He walked in and said but whispered a bit "Good day Champions, gather round; now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has finally arrived, the moment on four of you can fully appreciate" he looked down then back up several times before asking "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" i looked round at everyone and Cedric was once again smirking at me "Oh, erm, sorry i'll just..go" i mouthed 'good luck' to Harry then rushed out.

I took my seat between Ron and Neville, Ron looked just as scared as i did. Even though Ron wasn't talking to Harry, and felt betrayed in some odd way, i knew he still cared and was scared. Cedric was up first. When the canon went off, Hufflepuff and a lot of other people were shouting 'Diggory, Diggory' and when i saw him walk out, i began to see a new side of him, rather than the smirking and the grabbing arse, yes he grabbed my arse, third year, then apologized and said it wasn't his fault, his friends made him, but seeing him looking scared and driven with the shouts of people cheering him on, i knew he wasn't just Mr Ladies Man. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all won and proceeded to the next task when Dumbledore shouted to the crowed "Three of our champions, have now defeated their dragon, so now each one of them will proceed to the next task and now our fourth and final contestant" this was Harry's big moment and i was nervous, scared and among other feelings for my best friend.

Harry did amazing, he got his egg and he had proceeded to the next task. He got hurt a lot of the beginning, but then used his wand and his broom appeared. He killed his dragon, well i think he did, it didn't come chasing after him. Back in the common room, we were all cheering as Harry stood in the middle holding up his golden egg. Fred and George picked him up and shouted "Yeah! Knew you wouldn't die Harry, lose an arm or a leg, pack it in all together? NEVER!" we were still cheering when we got told to shut up. Seamus handed Harry the egg "Go on Harry, what's the clue?" Harry laughed and asked "Who want's me to open it?" we all screamed 'Yeah' he asked again and i wish he would just get on with it "Do you want me to open it" we all screamed yes again, he nodded and flicked the top of the egg. A gut wrenching squeal came out, i covered my ears along with everyone else, until he closed it. "The bloody hell was that?" we all looked and found Ronald walking in. He and Harry talked and had finally become friends again, in the most weird manor but still we were three again and we were going to be here for Harry from start to finish.

Next morning at breakfast, i started reading the Daily Prophet and Rita 'Bitch' Skeeter had once again posted something completely out of context. I continued reading until i flung the paper down on the table "I can't believe it, she's done it again" i looked down at the newspaper and started reading " 'Miss Granger, a plainly ambitious girl, seem's to be developing a taste for famous wizards, he latest prey sources say, is none other than Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum, no word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this emotional blow'" Harry just looks at me, shakes his head and continued eating. Nigel, our mail boy, who collects big packages from owls, walked towards us and say's "Parcel for you Mr Weasley" Ron looks at us then back "Ah, thank you Nigel". Nigel lingers around and i cough and Ron looks at him "Not now Nigel, later" i look at Ron and raise my eyebrows, he sighs "I..i told him i would get him Harry's autograph" i shake my head in disbelief then look up when Ron finally opens his present. I burst out laughing, he looks at us "Mum's sent me a dress" Harry laughs "Well it does match your eyes; is there a bonnet he ruffles through the box and brings out one "Aha" Ron just smirks and goes "Nose down Harry" he walks to Ginny "Ginny these must be for you" she looks up from her food "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly" i continue laughing and i get louder, he walks back over and asks what's going on, i reply "There not for Ginny, there for you" everybody on our table laughs "Dress robes" his eyes widen "Dress robes, for what?" i shrug and look over to the Hufflepuff table and once again Mr Ladies Man is smirking at me, is that a thing for him to just smirk, because that's all he does; he then get's up and walks to us "Well, Ron, maybe one day you can put them to good use, Potter, Hermione" i look down then back up "Oh Cedric, i've been meaning to ask you, do you have some sort of weird thing, because every time i look at you, your smirking" he laughs "Nope" i shake my head, then get up and walk away.

At lunch, we are all summoned to our dark arts class and when we walk in Professor McGonagall is standing next to a big music player and Mr Filch, oh and his mangy cat. We take out seats, boy's one end girl's another. She starts speaking "The Yule Ball has been a tradition.." she stops as Filch is messing with the player "Tri Wizard Tournament, since it's inception. On Christmas Eve Night, we and our guests gather in the great hall, for an evening of well mannered frivolity . As representatives of the host school, i expect each and everyone of you, to put your best foot forward and i mean this literally because The Yule Ball is first and for most.. a dance" i turn to Ginny sitting next to me "You have to be fucking kidding me, that means we have to bloody have a partner" she smirked "Well we all know who you've got" i slapped her "Shut up" Mcgonagall interrupted "Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world, for nearly 10 centuries, i will not have you in the course of a single evening, bis-matching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling, band of baboons" i heard George and Fred mucking around but i continued listening "To dance..is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan, slumbers longing burst forth and take flight and inside every boy and lordly lion prepared to dance; Mr Weasley" i start laughing but muffle the sound.

That was one of the most funniest things i may ever watch in my life. Professor Mcgonagall and Ronald. When we get back to the common room, i ask Ginny "Who do you want to go with?" she shrugs "No idea, maybe somebody sweet like Neville, least i would be going with a friend and it wouldn't be awkward, you?" i put my head down "No clue, but i would like to go with Viktor, i mean i've been looking at him for day's now and i really really like him" she smirks "I thought it would all about Cedric" i laugh "No, he'll go with somebody in his year not me, it's just messing around, he's a ladies man and i don't like people like that" she smirks and shakes her head. The few day's leading up to the ball, is me trying my best to avoid Viktor, but it doesn't go well when i bump into him "I'm so sorry Viktor, i'm so clumsy" he shakes his head "No, it fine, honestly, i wanted to ask you, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" i smiled but inside, i am doing my happy dance wildly, i just smiled and nod "That would be lovely Viktor, er thank you" he grins "I will meet you here before the start then we will go dance and have fun" i nod and he grabs my hand and kisses it. I walk off blushing before i bump into another person and it's Cedric "Granger, do you just like bumping into people" i roll my eyes "No, but do you just like smirking at me all the time" he laughs "No, so you going to the dance with Viktor then?" i nod "Yes and you?" he smirks "Cho" my eyes widen, Harry wanted to take her and ask her "Very nice, now i have to go, before you break your jaw, smirking" he chuckles and walks off.

Ronald has upset me twice over these days, but tonight, i am finally going to feel like a girl and not like how Ronald thinks. Ginny helps me dress and do my hair and make-up. This is going to be the best night ever, hopefully.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review- Ghee x**


	2. Yule Ball

**Hi, lovely's:)x**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, i couldn't believe what i was seeing. I was wearing a deep pink dress, frills and all, and a pair of pink heels, not to high but high enough that my feet wouldn't hurt and i wouldn't topple over. My hair, was in a half side pony-tail, with curls. Ginny came in she was wearing a blue and pink knee length dress and blue flats, she looked gorgeous and Neville was lucky to be going with her tonight. Ginny came in and she beamed "You look so amazing Hermione, Viktor is one lucky boy tonight, you are going to stun Hogwarts" i blushed "And so are you, Neville is lucky to be going with such a good friend like you and so beautiful" she smiled "So you ready then?" i started panicking a bit "Yeah, i'm so nervous now" she grabbed my arm "Don't be, you look lovely" i laughed and we started walking out the room. I got to the top of the stairs and said to Ginny "You go, i need a few minutes to myself, i'm fucking nervous" she patted my arm gently then walked down to the great hall to meet Neville.

I stood waiting, prepping myself; i peaked round the corner and saw Harry and Parvati, Cho and Cedric, then i saw Viktor standing there looking annoyed SHIT. I eventually walked down smiling to myself and everyone looked at me. My eyes darted to Cedric, who wasn't smirking but his mouth was hanging off a hinge, then i looked to Harry, who was grinning with delight and then too Viktor, who was looking me up and down grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to me and held his arm out, i placed my hand above his and waved to Harry. We stood in line waiting to proceed into the Great Hall. I felt something tap my shoulder, i turned around and saw Cedric "You look nice, Granger" i grinned "You don't look to bad yourself, Diggory" he laughed and the door opened and i took a deep breath and walked in The Great Hall with Viktor on my arm, feeling much delight and satisfaction.

The first dance was unbelievable. It was so elegant and sweet, i just stared into Viktor's eyes all the time seeing happiness and niceness. It was seriously like a dream come to true, only i kind of wished it had been Cedric. But he had Cho, much to Harry's dislike. The first dance was over and i walked straight to Harry "How was that, Harry?" he shuddered "If i never have to do that again, for as long as i live, it'll be too soon" i laughed "I quite enjoyed it to be fair, and by the look so did Cho, even though she keeps staring at you" he let out a sarcastic laugh "Why would she keep looking at me, she's got golden boy, Mr Ladies Man, Diggory" i rolled my eyes "Are you jealous?" he turned his head "No, i mean.. well... no of course not" i laughed "Sure, i believe you". After a while of talking and eating, Professor Flitwick stood up on stage, microphone in hand "Ladies and Gentleman, er, for the first time, playing live, here at Hogwarts, please welcome..." he paused "A band that doesn't need no introduction we all started screaming and cheering. Weird Sisters came out and the music was playing at a great beat. Viktor grabbed me to the floor and started making me dance, with Crab, Goyle, Cedric and Cho. I was enjoying being spun around and dancing for a while then Viktor said "Mione, i have to go now, you look amazin' an i will see you tomorrow" he bent down and kissed my cheek. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, but suddenly i felt someone move behind me and it was Cedric "Did, i mention, how utterly gorgeous you look tonight" i rolled my eyes and turned around "No, but thank you" he smiled for once "Dance with me" i stuttered out a laugh "But it's a slow song, shouldn't you be dancing with Cho" he huffed "Nope, she told me, she wanted to talk to Harry, so will you dance or not?" i looked over at Ron and Harry, Ron was giving me the evil eye and Harry was laughing with Cho, but she was also staring at me. I turned my attention to Cedric and placed my hand in his. He then placed my hand on his shoulder and i wrapped my other one around and he put both of his on my waist drawing me close "So how was it with the Durmstrang?" i raised my eyebrows "Amazing, how was Cho?" he raised one eyebrow "Good, a little bit clingy, like always saying she was glad i asked her and she liked me a lot" he bent his head down and brushed his lips against my ear "...but this is a lot better" i giggled and we continued.

After the dance, Cedric asked me to meet him outside by the carriages, because he wanted to talk to me about something, he's been wanting to say, so i agreed. I made my way over to Ron "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he raised his eyebrows "I'm waiting for Harry, anyway, where Durmstrang?" i rolled my eyes "He went a while ago" he shook his head and stood up "Surprised he asked you to be honest" i was starting to get annoyed "And why is that, Ronald?" he raised his shoulders "He's using you" my eyes widened and my mouth dropped and i started following Ron "How dare you, and besides i can take care of myself" he laughed sarcastically "Doubt it, besides he's way too old for you" i started almost shouting "What.. what that's what you think" he slowed down and turned around "Yeah, that's what i think" i felt tears brim to my eyes "Then you know the solution, then don't you?" he goaded me "Go on" i cried "Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort" he started towards the stairs "Well.. tha..that's just.. completely off the point; Harry" i turned around and stalked to Harry "Where have you been" he started to speak, but i couldn't be bothered to listen "Never mind, off to bed both of you" he glared at Ron and brushed past me, i wiped my eyes and i heard Ron say "They get scary as they get older" i turned around immediately and shouted "Ron, you spoiled everything" they went faster. I suddenly felt so upset by Ron, i dropped on the stairs. I took my shoes off and placed my head in my hands.

A few minutes later i heard a soft, silky voice "Hermione, are you alright?" i looked up and saw Cedric standing there, i quickly wiped my eyes and stood up "It doesn't matter, what did you want to tell me?" he grabbed my hand and i felt sparks run up my arms "Come with me". He led us out to the carriages, and opened the door to one and pulled me inside. "So, what is it, you wanted to talk about?" he shifted and looked..nervous "Er, well.. ilikeyou" i got confused "Repeat that, i didn't catch it" he took a deep breath "I like you, a lot, if might add, ever since the World Cup, i haven't gotten you out of my mind, and i was going to ask you to the dance, but i chickened out and then Cho asked me and i wanted to turn her down, but i heard Krum saying he was going to ask you, so i said yes and then of course he asked you. But i do like you, the only thing is Cho thinks i like her and believe me, she isn't as cool as she sounds, i met up with her after i danced with you and she got a very jealous and quite petty" my eyes were wide. but i blinked "As crazy as it sounds, i do like you too, i look at you a lot and that's why i catch you smirking at me. And to be quite honest, she was with Harry, when you was dancing with me, so i really couldn't give a fuck, if she likes me or not" he laughed. We sat there for a while talking and getting to know each other, i found out he was born October 2nd, his grandmother on his mothers side was a Muggle. We laughed a lot and then he asked "Tell me something about you, this sounds bad but all i know is your name and nothing else" OH CRAP!. I wanted to tell him about me being a muggle born, but i was scared he would look at me horribly and do what Malfoy does and calls me a 'Mudblood'. "Well, erm, i'm from Muggle London, my parents are both er Muggles, so that me makes me a Muggle born, i was born 19th September, love Charms class and enjoy a lot of reading" i dropped my eyes, as i didn't want to see his face and see how disgusted he is, that i'm not pure blood. I felt his thumb under my chin, he lifted it up and kissed me. The kiss started slow, my lips against his. His lips were plumb and soft. I felt his tongue sweet across my lips and i couldn't deny his entrance. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue into mine and they intertwined perfectly.

The kiss was becoming more passionate, i felt him brushing his hands up and down my sides, sweeping my breasts. I pulled back for air and he continued kissing me, down my jaw and to my neck. He licked a spot on my neck, that made me shudder. He started kissing my collor bones and sweeping his tongue back and forth. He brought his hands to the straps on my dress and looked at me "Are you okay, with this?" i breathed "Yeah" he nodded and slipped the straps down my shoulders. Once my dress was below my bra, he looked up again "So beautiful" i blushed as he brought his hand up and cupped my boob. He massaged it in his hand before, bringing his hand to my shoulder and bringing down my bra strap, then the other. He pulled my boobs out of the cup. Okay, so my boobs weren't massive or anything, but they were defiantly there and Cedric knew that. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against my pursed nipple, when he took the nipple in his mouth i made a quiet moan; he swirled his tongue around and around and then i felt his hand slip under my dress and started rubbing from one hip to another.

He played along the edge of my knickers before, looking up and with his eyes asking if it was okay to go lower. I nodded and he slipped his hand beneath the pants. I was so glad, i had started shaving my pubic hair since it had started growing, on his way down to my little bundle of sweet and nerves he started moaning and then he placed his index finger on my clit. I moaned loud as he started rubbing in circles. He kept rubbing and i could feel my orgasm in the pit of my stomach getting stronger and stronger. He slipped a finger in me and we both moaned "Jesus, Hermione your so tight and it feels so good. He pumped in and out while still keeping his finger on my clit and within minutes i was whimpering his name and coming.

He sat up and grinned slightly, i giggled and felt the deep blush on my cheeks and said "That was the best experience of my life" he laughed "Well i'm glad, but can we clear one thing, i didn't make everything up about liking you, just so that you would let me do that, i really do like you and i was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" i smiled loud and proud and threw myself at him, wounding my arms around his neck "Yes, of course, but i was wondering, if you know, we could keep it a secret, just for now" he nodded "That's what i was thinking" i pulled back and kissed him again. When we pulled back he said "We need to go to our dormitories now, people would be getting suspicious" i nodded.

We left the carriages, making sure nobody was around and we walked back to the Gryffindor first. He kissed me on my cheek and i said the password and let myself in. I changed quickly and fell asleep that night, with the biggest grin i have ever had.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait, review me please- Ghee x**


	3. The Start

**Hi, m'lovely's**

* * *

It had been two days, since Cedric and Me got together. Since then, i have only seen him twice, and all the time, when were not alone. I've heard Cho, gushing about the Yule Ball and how amazing he was and how special he was. Yeah, you got to dance and talk with him. I got both and a hot make out session, an orgasm and i'm his girlfriend, so stick that where the sun does not shine. She was always staring at me, giving me dirty looks, and i was wondering exactly why?. As i was on my way to see Harry, he said he was going out for air and seemed a little on edge, i saw Cho and she made a beeline for me. As she walked up to me she asked "Straight answer, do you like Cedric?" i was baffled by her question and about how upfront she is "No! Of course not, why would you think that?" she sighed "Because, your always smiling at him and he's always smirking at you, look, no offence, but were kind of going out and you need to like tone it down with the whole 'he's gorgeous, he likes me' because he doesn't, he's with me and not you, so back off from him" i laughed without humour "Excuse me, just because i smile at a boy, he is already smiling at me does not make me 'want him'. He's two years older than me and besides, i do not like him, he's an okay boy, but that's it" she shrugged "I know, i shouldn't even be jealous, your not even pretty and who would want a know it all, book worm" i started to think but let it fly by to answer her "There you just answered you question, now if you'll excuse me, this little know it all, has a friend who needs help, unless you want to go help Harry figure out his egg" she looked down and didn't answer "Thought not, no offence Cho, but your supposed to be Harry's friend, so start acting like one and try and help him, or just don't be his friend and leave him alone". I left on that note and made my way to the Bridge.

I found Harry on the bridge and asked him "Harry, tell me the truth, have you figured out your egg?" he looked at me then looked down and shook his head, i grit my teeth "Harry, you told me you'd figured out this egg, weeks ago, the task is two days from now" he looked at me "Really, i had no idea, suppose Viktor's already figured it out" i raised my eyebrow, i'd spent time with Viktor, he thought we should get to know one an other"Wouldn't know, we don't actually talk about the tournament" i thought for a second "Actually we don't really talk at all; Viktor's more of a physical being" i laughed and shook my head "I just mean, he's not particularly loquacious" Harry smirked and 'hmm'd' "Mostly, he watches me study, it's a bit annoying actually" he looked at me, still grinning "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?" his grin faded and replied annoyed "What's that supposed to mean?" i said "It just means, these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel, and i'm.." he looked away from me and i moved to the other side of him "..i'm scared for you, you got by the dragons mostly on nerve, i'm not sure it's going to be enough this time" his face morphed into a grim line and then i recognised my favourite voice "Hey, Potter" Harry looked towards Cedric then sighed. Cedric caught to us and said "Hermione; Potter if i could have a word" Harry looked at me and i nodded and then he walked forwards. Cedric bent down to my ear "Meet me, at the end of the bridge, by the way you look lovely today" i blushed and smiled and turned around, but he was already away talking to Harry, about god knows what.

Harry walked back to me "Okay, so that was strange, but apparently, i have to go to the prefects bathroom on the third floor, take my egg and 'mull things over'" i laughed "Well, you do that, i'm going for a walk" he nodded then walked away. I made my way down to the end, when i felt someone grab me, i almost screamed but found out it was Cedric "Jesus, your a bloody idiot, i almost screamed" he laughed and i slapped him "It's not funny" he stopped and said "I'm sorry, but it pretty much is" i scowled at him, but got up on my tip toes and kissed him. Our kiss was quickly turning passionate and like, we both needed each other to stay alive. I pulled back "Cedric, i want to do it, now" his eyes widened and he stuttered out "Are you..i mean" i nodded "I want to but if you don't think it's fine" i pushed the disappointment down, but what i thought he was going to say, wasn't "No, i do, just wanted to make sure your sure" i nodded and went back to kissing him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing down my neck. His cold hand went underneath my skirt and my tights. I shivered as his freezing hand, met my hot core. He went straight to my clit, rubbing up and down. I moaned as he entered a finger in me. I felt the same sensation in my stomach, and it was strong. He kept pumping in and out as i eventually got my orgasm. It was amazing.

After he stopped, he placed my knees down and i unbuttoned his pants. I pulled his trousers down his arse and then his boxers. When his erection sprung free, my mouth dropped open. He was huge and i wasn't sure if he was going to fit or not. I grabbed his dick in my hand and stroked it up and down, he grinned at me, before lifting me back up and producing a condom. He told me to roll it on him, so i did. Once it was positioned, he said "If it gets to much as i'm going in, just tell me to stop and i will, and i'll let you adjust, but don't worry it will go in" i laughed. He positioned the head at my entrance then ever so slightly, started moving forwards. He grunted "Oh, your so good and so tight" i laughed. The pain was good, until he got half way, when i said "Stop, for a second" he nodded, stopped and kissed me. I pulled back and nodded. When he was fully in, i told him "Okay, that's all good, so now you can start moving" he smirked and started a rocking motion. I moaned and he moaned, the experience of this is incredible. I whimpered as he sped up, my back was bashing of the wall, but i didn't care, i was having too much fun. The coil in my stomach unwrapped and Cedric covered his mouth with mine to muffle my screams and his grunts as we both came together.

I giggled, when we composed ourselves. "Cedric, that was the best experience of my life and i'm glad i got that with you" he kissed my head "I'm glad, i'm so happy, i was your first and believe me, i hope to be your bloody last" i giggled but stopped when i heard that same voice "Cedric, Cedric, are you down here?". It was Cho, we looked at each other with wide eyes, he whispered "Go, i'll see you tomorrow, i promise, Hermione, your the best girl and don't forget" i nodded, quickly kissed him and ran off in the other direction.

So, i'd just lost my virginity and apparently, when i've heard other girls, they say 'it hurts like hell' or 'you bleed and it's sort of depressing'. Well mine was simply fantastic, if i had bled then that's okay, but yeah it did hurt a bit, but Cedric helped me along and it was not depressing, it was great. Apart from the moment, Cho went looking for Cedric, at the back of my mind, i was kind of thinking am i the other women or is she just desperate. Anyway, i was glad i did lose it to Cedric and i was happy.

* * *

"Harry, tell me again?" we'd been in the library for hours trying to find a way, to figure out how to do this. When the egg opened underwater, it didn't make a scream but sang. Harry lifted his head up off the book and then started banging his chin against it "Come seek us, where our voices sound" i tossed the egg in my hand "The Black Lake, that's obvious" i heard snoring and looked down at Ron snoring, i shook him and handed him the egg "And hour long you'll have to look" i leaned against the desk "Again obvious, though admittedly potentially problematic" Harry looked up at me "Potentially problematic, when was the last time, you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?" i sighed and shook him as he went to put his head down "Look we can do this, the three of us, can figure it out". Just as Harry went to say something. Mad-Eye Moody came in "Hate to break up this little spell session, but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office" Harry went to stand up but Mad-Eye said "Not, you Potter, just Granger and Weasley" i interjected "But sir, the second task is only hours away and.." he interjected "Exactly, presumably Potters well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep; Go" i didn't move and neither did Ron, before he spoke again "Now!" Me and Ron headed to Professors office.

"Can you believe that, Harry's not even done yet, how in the world, is he going to breathe under water, for an hour" Ron shrugged then i saw Cedric and he came up to us "Why are you walking the halls, when you should either be in your dormitory or library?" i smirked and answered "Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office, don't know why, so don't ask" he smirked back at me, but put on a straight face "Okay, go, next time get a piece of parchment as it's almost curfew" i nodded, as i was walking away i felt a pinch on my arse, i knew it was Cedric, but he was already talking back with James and Dan, Cedric's two best friends.

I knocked on McGonagall's door and it opened. Inside, were already Fleur's little sister and Cho. I let Ron sit next to Cho and i sat beside him. "As you know, the second task is only in a few hours and for this task you people will play a part of, for the four champions to collect" i interjected "Miss, but isn't the task in The Black Lake?" she nodded "Yes Miss Granger and i have to say well done to both you and Ronald and to Mr Potter, for figuring out the clue and as you should also know, what the Merepeople will have took, is you four" my eyes widened "The four champions will have you four to collect; Gabrielle, you will be your sisters, Miss Chang, you will be Mr Diggory's, Hermione, you will be Mr Krum's and Ronald, you will be Potters" the stab of jealousy shot in my heart, but i was going to let it go. Ron squeaked out "Under water for an hour?" Dumbledore stepped up "Ronald, you will be perfectly safe, even if you contestant fails to retrieve you, then we will get you out" i pipped in "How are we going to breathe?" McGonagall laughed "You won't, you will be under a sleeping spell, kind of, that will make you fall asleep and you are fine to go under water or anything and are still alive but not technically breathing" i let out a breath and slipped back into my chair.

We were told you get into our dress robes, then come back. When we got back there were cookies on the desk and Dumbledore said "These contain the potion, we thought it would be easier for you to take it this way, it's not a very nice potion, so eat up and next thing, you'll be resurfacing and the top of the black lake" we all nodded and retrieved our cookies. I could feel the heaviness taking over me and Ron was already out. Suddenly it went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next chapter Cedric POV. REVIEW!- Ghee x**


End file.
